LA FUERZA DE TU AMOR
by Kurogane-taichou
Summary: Naruto sufrio por un mal amor y ahora descubre una nueva luz o tal vez ya la conocia desde mucho antes...


LA FUERZA DE TU AMOR

Y yo que creía que hacia todo bien, nunca te quejaste, ni replicaste nada, reímos y nos divertimos durante mucho tiempo, estaba profundamente enamorado de ti, y… ¿Cómo me pagaste? Jugaste conmigo, con mis sentimientos, todo fue un simple juego para ti, nada más que eso, y yo creí cada palabra que me decías, y como un idiota que soy, caí, porque eso soy, un idiota por creerte, pero ya no más, eso se acabo, ya no seguiré lamentándome por mi caída, seguiré adelante con mi vida.

Ayer supe que ahora estas saliendo con alguien mas, pobre siento lastima por él, seguramente intentaras lo mismo que conmigo, solo espero que el se de cuenta a tiempo, no como yo, se que todo esto sea difícil, pero no dejare que por tu culpa todo por lo que he trabajado se venga abajo, no voy a rendirme, cumpliré la promesa que les hice a mis padres y conseguiré mi sueño.

Han pasado dos años desde que todo término, la olvide y aunque aun siento algo por ella, prefiero ignorarlo, yo no soy un hombre rencoroso, ya que lo que siento no es nada mas que ira y enojo contra ella, por casi arruinar mi vida.

- oye dobe – me hablo mi mejor amigo Sasuke Uchiha el cual estaba a mi lado en esa fiesta, en la cual me sentía un extraño, mucho gente se encontraba hay pero solo conocía a Sasuke.

– ¿porque tan serio? vamos normalmente a estas alturas ya estarías gritando como loco por todos lados sin parar, ¿Qué ocurre? – pregunto mi "hermano" porque eso era para mi, era como un hermano, en especial después de su "venganza" contra "ella".

El fue quien comenzó a salir con ella después de lo que me hizo y después el le hizo lo mismo, se que esta mal, pero según el, no le agrado nada como jugo conmigo de esa manera, así que se las cobro con la misma moneda.

– nada, solo… recordaba viejos tiempos –respondí algo nostálgico.

- ¡hmp! Deberías olvidarla de una vez… no vale la pena – comento como si supiera en lo que pensaba con solo decir unas cuantas palabras ¿tan obvio era?

Antes de poder encontrar respuesta o si quiera pensar en algo mas, mi atención se centró en una hermosa chica de larga cabellera negra con destellos azulados, unos ojos tan brillantes y bellos como la luna mas hermosa y una piel tan pura que parecía hecha de porcelana, de pronto note como ella me miraba de una forma extraña antes de virar su rostro en otra dirección, tal vez se molesto al darse cuenta que la observaba, pero al igual que antes, sin obtener respuesta a mi pregunta, alguien volvió a interrumpir mi trance.

- vamos dobe – hablo sasuke prácticamente jalándome, pero no a una salida ni a otro lugar para poder charlar sin "distracciones" si no en dirección a "ella", esa chica que acababa de "contemplar" junto a ella se encontraba un joven bastante parecido, de larga cabellera castaña, piel blanca y orbes perlas, iguales a los de esa chica por alguna razón, tenia el presentimiento de conocerlos pero no los recordaba.

- Neji Hyuga, cuanto tiempo – saludo el teme a ese joven, el cual saludo con la misma seriedad y tono de pocos amigos que tenia Sasuke, pero mi atención solo se centraba en ella, que por alguna razón sol mantenía la mirada fija en el piso.

La velada continuo y no se si era yo o esa fiesta se hizo mas alegre desde que el teme me presento a los primos Hyuga, exacto, ella… su nombre era Hinata Hyuga, era extraño, cada que le hablaba o le preguntaba algo ella tartamudeaba y jugaba con sus dedos índices de una forma bastante… ¿tierna? Si, era tierna, dulce y bella, su primo simplemente se limito a contestar mi pregunta silenciosa "siempre ha sido bastante tímida".

Dijo antes de continuar su charla con sus amigos y una chica de pelo castaño, recogido en dos coletas en forma de ponpones y ojos castaños, la cual parecía ser su novia por la forma en la que lo sujetaba del brazo, pero no me atreví a preguntar nada.

3 días… tan solo tres días han pasado desde que la conocí y no he podido sacármela de la cabeza, sin importar lo que haga no puedo evitarlo, todo, de forma directa o indirecta me lleva a recordar alguna de sus características, inclusive ahora creo verla, con su cabello oscuro y sus destellos azulados, su piel blanca y sus bellos ojos platinos cristalizados…un momento ¿cristalizados? Pero si de verdad es ella, pero ¿Por qué llora?... esperen, ese lugar, lo conozco bien y esta escena estoy seguro de haberla visto antes.

Si, lo recuerdo, ella, su cabello, su piel, sus ojos, ella era la niña que lloraba bajo ese mismo árbol hace muchos años, según lo que recuerdo, ella lloraba porque su padre la consideraba una desgracia para su familia, una causa perdida, no soporte mas ser solo un espectador y al igual que hace años me acerqué hasta estar a su lado.

- ¿porque lloras? – le pregunte al igual que antes, ella solo dio un pequeño salto, tal vez no había notado que llegue hay

- Na-Naruto-kun…m-me asustaste – respondió con su misma timidez, dando por correcta mi teoría.

– discúlpame, no quise hacerlo, pero dime ¿porque llorabas? – Insistí una vez mas, esta vez sin obtener respuesta.

- ¿es otra vez por tu padre? – cuestione y esta vez solo me miro con sus ojos abiertos a mas no poder con una expresión de asombro, después simplemente negó y bajo la mirada.

- entonces ¿Por qué llorabas? – Volvía preguntar insistiendo en la respuesta.

– porque… porque soy débil – respondió finalmente y yo me sentí molesto por esa respuesta.

– tú no eres débil – le dije algo molesto, aunque intente evitarlo.

– c-claro que lo soy – argumento desviando la vista a otra dirección.

– claro que no ¿acaso no recuerdas lo que te dije hace años? La verdadera fuerza viene del corazón – le recordé esa frase que mis padres siempre me decían.

- por eso soy débil – dijo secamente, pero antes de que alguna otra palabra saliera de mi boca continúo.

– tu me has mostrado tu fuerza, tu valor, yo quise ser como tu, lo intente con todas mis fuerzas, pero no lo logre, yo… yo solo… Quería mostrarte la fuerza de mi corazón… quería que conocieras la fuerza de mi amor por ti… pero soy débil y cobarde… lo siento – me confeso mientras yo me mantenía estático sin poder creerlo ¿ella se me había declarado? "lo siento" esa última frase me hizo entrar en razón, la sujete de su muñeca, antes de que pudiera huir, ya que obviamente eso pretendía hacer.

- hinata… tu ya me mostraste la fuerza de tu amor ahora déjame mostrarte la mía – solamente dije antes de tomarla del mentón y unir mis labios con los de ella, saboreando esos dulces y calidos labios que ansiaba tener desde hace tiempo – no quiero verte llorar otra vez, déjame estar a tu lado y te prometo que no dejare que eso pase, nunca mas – susurre apenas separándome un poco de ella, mientras solo asintió tímidamente antes de continuar con ese bello y maravilloso ritual, que es… un beso apasionado.

No supe ni como ni cuando, pero al darme cuanta ya estábamos en mi departamento, mas específicamente en mi habitación, aun besándonos con ardor y pasión, yo sujetándola de la cintura atrayéndola a mi lo mas que pudiera, mientras ella sujetando mi cabellos jugando con el de una forma cautivadora que me hacia incrementar la intensidad del momento.

De un momento a otro llegamos a la cama donde caímos pesadamente, yo sobre ella, nos separamos unos segundos mirándonos fijamente, ambos conociendo las intenciones del otro y sabiendo lo que sucedería en ese momento – te amo – murmure de forma entre cortada.

– yo también, te amo – dijo, respondiendo a esa incógnita en el aire y dando rienda suelta a nuestros mas ardientes deseos.

Continué besándola en los labios, descendiendo poco a poco por su cuello mientras mis manos inquietas tocaban cada parte de ella , primero por la parte de arriba de su vestido y después no pude soportar mucho antes de que lentamente introdujera mi mano por debajo de este comenzando por la falda, subiéndola lentamente acariciando esas bien contorneadas y suaves piernas.

Ella tampoco perdió el tiempo, lentamente comenzó a quitarme la camisa mientras la llenaba de beso por todo el cuello antes de descender a su busto, besándolo aun por arriba de su blusa, el calor subía a cada segundo y yo sentía mis manos arder en deseos por seguir acariciando cada parte de su cuerpo, sin poder contenerme mas, toe el pequeño cierren en la parte de su espalda y lo deslice de forma que me permitió quitárselo por completo, dejándola solo en ropa interior.

Sin perder tiempo comencé a besarla nuevamente, pero esta ves no me detuve solo en sus pechos seguí mi camino por su abdomen hasta la entrepierna y después subí nuevamente besando cada parte de ella, su lencería era algo provocadora, un pequeño conjunto en negro de encajes, sin duda algo que combinaba a la perfección con su escultural belleza.

Mientras la admiraba de pies a cabeza ella grácil y rápidamente me despojo de mis pantalones quedando también solo en ropa interior, ahora estaba mas que claro, ambos lo deseábamos, nos deseábamos en uno al otro, sin perder mi tiempo, me apodere de uno de sus pechos con una de mis manos mientras con la otra continuaba explorando su piel, hasta toparme con el broche de sus sostén, el cual retire justo después con la mayor velocidad que pude.

Dejando ver sus bellos y redondos atributos, los cuales no dude en tomar y acariciar mientras ella gemía una y otra vez de placer cuando yo succionaba esas aureolas rosadas que son sus pezones, una de mis manos descendió hasta la parte baja de ella quitándole la ultima prenda, justo después ella hizo lo mismo con ambas manos.

Ambos estábamos listos, yo sobre ella, tome mi miembro introduciéndolo lentamente en ella, al parecer su primera vez, lo que comprobé al notar su dolor y el pequeño hilo de sangre que salía de ella.

- ¿estas bien? – Pregunte con voz ronca.

– s-si… continua – dijo tratando de contener lagrimas de dolor.

Continué lentamente mientras ella se acostumbraba, después de unos minutos lo logro cambiando su expresión de dolor por una de placer que ambos sentíamos, era algo indescriptible, ella pedía más y yo la complacía, en cada embestida parecía que iba a morir de tanto placer por parte de ambos, pero no queríamos parar, su voz gritando mi nombre entre gemidos y de forma entrecortada, y yo al igual que ella, pero al fin llegamos al clímax de todo, gritando nuestros nombres a todo pulmón mientras terminaba dentro de ella.

Quedando dormida sobre mi pecho y yo velando su sueño, sabiendo que ella será solo mía y nunca dejare que la lastimen, ni que nadie mas este con ella, solo yo.

FIN.


End file.
